clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Electro Wizard
Summary *The Electro Wizard is unlocked in the Royal Arena (Arena 7). *He is a double-target, ranged troop with moderate hitpoints and damage. His attacks briefly stun his targets. *He stuns and deals minor area damage upon deployment. *An Electro Wizard card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. Strategy * Keep in mind that an Electro Wizard zaps two single targets at once. It does not do splash damage. Do not treat it as a splash support unit as it can still be surrounded. ** Each of his zaps deals half its damage. For example, if faced with two targets, the level 1 Electro Wizard will deal 100 damage to each target. ** However, if there is only one target in his range, he will zap that target with both his hands, dealing full damage. * Since he can attack two targets at once and has decent spawn damage, he is good against small swarms. * Due to the Electro Wizard's low health and high damage, he is best used behind tanks such as the Knight or Giant. * As the Electro Wizard stuns when deployed, you can place it above an approaching Sparky or Inferno Dragon and force it to recharge. It can also stun when it attacks, so the Sparky will have no chance of attacking at all and the Inferno Dragon will be unable to reach full damage. Also, he will prevent a Mortar from attacking due to the Mortar's 5 second reload. * The Electro Wizard can cripple slow enemies due to him shooting his stunning lighting bolts frequently. ** Despite this, troops with slower attack speeds than the Electro Wizard such as the P.E.K.K.A. and the Mini P.E.K.K.A. will still be able to attack. Just like a normal Zap, an Electro Wizard's zap does not reset non-charge attacks but rather freezes the attack frame in place for a short amount of time. ***However, the Electro Wizard will reset attack animations. This means that any troop with an attack animation lasting longer than 1.2 seconds (such as the Bowler) may not be able to attack at all.(If the Electro Wizard was deployed first) ****If the Bowler was placed down before the Electro Wizard, it will be able to attack anyway. * The Electro Wizard can effectively suppress the Prince, Dark Prince and the to-be-released Battle Ram, preventing them from doing double damage with their charge attacks. ** In the case of the Dark Prince, it will also lose the 360 degree splash bonus. * If you have already destroyed one or two Crown Towers and the opponent deploys an Inferno Tower to defend against a tank like a Giant or a Golem, you can also deploy the Electro Wizard and force it to re-charge or switch its target. * An Electro Wizard will be able to do considerable damage to the Crown Tower if it is sent in alone so don't ignore him. * An Electro Wizard is vulnerable to the Fireball, so you should be careful about deploying it together with other troops that are also vulnerable to the Fireball like the Musketeer, Wizard, Ice Wizard or Witch . * Even though he has spawn damage, it is a bad idea to place him in the middle of a Minion Horde, as the Minions will survive the spawn damage and kill the Electro Wizard very quickly. * Using the Electro Wizard in conjunction with the Ice Wizard can slow down troops very well. ** However, this can be crippled with a Fireball for a 3 Elixir advantage. * When attacking a Crown Tower, you can send the Electro Wizard in front of other shorter-ranged troops. He can survive a few hits from the tower until the shorter-ranged troop moves in front of the Electro Wizard, after which a hit from the Electro Wizard will force the tower to change its target to that of the shorter-ranged troop. History *Before the Electro Wizard's release, Supercell changed its card description. It used to read, "He lands with a 'POW!', stunning nearby enemies, and continues to show off by zapping two at a time! His favorite movie is T2." *The Electro Wizard card was showcased in the Electro Wizard Challenge that started on 8:00 GMT 23/12/16 and lasted for 3 days. In this challenge, players will build a deck containing the Electro Wizard, and anyone who achieves 12 wins in the challenge will be rewarded with the Electro Wizard card which will be included in the top prize. **Anyone that won an Electro Wizard card from the challenge would be able to obtain more Electro Wizard cards from other Chests before its general release. **The Electro Wizard card was then generally released on 30/12/2016. *On 23/1/17, a Balance Update increased his hitpoints by 9% but reduced his spawn damage by 6%. Trivia *He is the only troop that deals Spawn Damage. *He is the only troop that hits multiple enemies without doing area damage; instead, he hits two each time and only does half his damage for each hand. *If you clone the Electro Wizard, the cloned Electro Wizard will have neither the spawn damage nor the stun effect upon spawning. *The Electro Wizard has health similar to a Wizard that's 6 levels higher, meaning like the Wizard, he will survive a Fireball at tournament standards but will die to a higher lvl Fireball. *The Electro Wizard has the slowest hit speed out of all three Wizard cards but has the fastest movespeed. *He is the first card to have its own challenge. *He is the first card which can be unlocked before being generally released. **Also, he is the first card since the September 2016 Update to have a 21-day wait rather than a 14-day wait, probably due to having a challenge. *Like his Wizard cousins, he speaks when he is being deployed or attacking. He says: "Electricity!", "ZAP!", "Electrify!" and "Electrodes!" and even makes noises that reference Electricity. *The Electro Wizard has the same amount of damage output as a Lumberjack of equal level, except level 5. **However, his hit speed is 1 second slower and that means his damage per second is effectively lower. **His spawn damage is identical in damage as a Zap 8 levels higher. it:Stregone elettrico Category:Troop Cards Category:Legendary Cards Category:Royal Arena Cards Category:4-Elixir Cards